iHate Malaysia
by Vale7
Summary: Sam llega a Malasia, después de que su plan para pasar la frontera entre Canadá y USA fallara ¿Cómo volverá a Seattle?-Continuación de iToe Fat Cakes.
1. ¿Aún estamos en Canadá?

**¡Hola! No se qué es lo que acabo de escribir, pero porfin logré terminar alguno de los muchos fics que hago al mismo tiempo. Esto es inmediatamente después de iToe Fat Cakes, para los que aún no lo ven, veanlo, porque es un capítulo genial.**

**Y como todos sabemos: iCarly no me pertenece, si no a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Comenzaron a arrastrarme, bien, nuestro plan funcionaba, podría disfrutar mi grasito y en veinte minutos podría respirar aire fresco otra vez. Nota mental, conseguir un pasaporte o algo que pruebe que soy estadounidense, me gustaría venir más seguido a Canadá.

Paso un tiempo y aun no me sacaban, solo escuchaba un murmullo en algún idioma extraño, probablemente Gibby y sus rarezas.

Llevaba bastante tiempo comprimida en esa maleta. No soy buena en matemáticas, pero estoy segura que mi cálculo de tiempo que lleva volver de Canadá a Seattle era mucho menor que el que llevaba ahí dentro. Tengo suerte de no ser como Carly, quien no podría haber estado más de cinco minutos, con eso de sus ataques de claustrofobia.

De niña mi sueño fue ser contorsionista… naa, eso fue sarcasmo, pero siempre quise ser un montañista que vivía solo en las frías montañas, que se perdía y se le congelaban las extremidades, hasta el punto de no sentirlas. "Vamos Sam, por los grasitos".

…

Bien, suficiente, tal vez me están haciendo una broma. Traté de abrir la maleta, pero no tenia cierre interior, bueno es un poco obvio, las maletas no son para meter gente adentro. Mi reserva de grasitos se había acabado, estaban en mi estómago y necesitaba llevarlos al siguiente proceso.

— ¿Chicos? — llamé sin elevar mucho la voz—No es divertido.

Di un gran suspiro, no podía enfadarme, tenía que volver a Seattle, y estaría en esa maleta hasta que la abrieran al otro lado de la frontera. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, tenia sueño, así que dormí, después Spencer me cargaría hasta el sofá y seguiría durmiendo ahí, no peso tanto.

Soñaba con una cama de grasitos que era comestible, cuando de pronto, alguien le enterraba una aguja y la cama reventaba en mi cara, haciéndome caer, así desperté, en realidad me habían lanzado, bueno, a la maleta.

Me quejé, tratando de no hacer ruido y sobé mi cabeza, después sentí golpes a mí alrededor, como si estuviera en un compartimiento de equipajes en un avión. Reí ante mi pensamiento y el dolor se paso un poco gracias a eso, pero unos minutos después, la maleta se resbaló y chocó con algo, y algo chocó a la maleta, aplastándola y dejándome inconsciente.

**Gibby POV**

La maleta estaba liviana, pensé que Sam no pesaba mucho, mientras la arrastraba tranquilamente, después llegué a la obvia conclusión que es mi increíble fuerza, la cual es por comer espinacas.

**Sam POV**

Desperté dando un sonoro bostezo, intenté estirarme, pero algo no me lo permitió. Moví mi cabeza en busca de la almohada del sillón, pero solo encontré mis rodillas bajo mi mentón… ¡¿Seguía en la maleta? "Piensa positivo Sam" Me dije, con un poco de suerte, habría dormido unos cinco minutos nada más.

¿Por qué aun no gritaba como loca amenazando a los chicos de matarlos? Dos razones, no pienso arriesgarme a sacrificar el plan que tanto esfuerzo me ha llevado y quedarme en Canadá. La segunda es que me cueste admitirlo o no, me he esforzado mucho para no meterme en problemas, no ser agresiva en exceso, ser un poco más normal.

…

Estaba sudando y me costaba un poco respirar, me estaba asustando, lo admito, un poco de miedo.

"Me rindo, no me importa si me quedo por siempre en Canadá, quiero aire, quiero ver personas, quiero comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre"

— ¡¿Freddie? — Llamé— ¡¿Spencer? ¡¿Gibby? ¿Aún estamos en Canadá?

**Carly POV**

— ¡¿Acaso nadie puede cortar esta cosa? ¡SOY UNA PASA! —llevaba HORAS en esa bañera.

—Carly, estamos haciendo algo mas importante en estos momentos— me dijo Freddie fríamente, marcando el celular de Sam en su teléfono por centésima vez— Sigue diciendo que el número no está disponible.

**Sam POV**

Continué llamando, pero no hubo respuesta, amenacé con un "¡No me gusta esto!", "Si es una broma, no es graciosa!" o "¡Se los advierto, chicos, tengo hambre!", pero nadie respondió. Entonces, se prendió una ampolleta en mi cerebro… ¡Mi teléfono!

Me retorcí como pude y de mi bolsillo saqué el pearphone, revisé la hora, había pasado una hora, miré nuevamente el reloj para asegurarme, casi me da un infarto en el momento que se me ocurrió ver la fecha. No había pasado una hora, si no una hora y un día.

**Spencer POV**

Juro que no es mi culpa, pensé que Sam iba en la maleta, es culpa de Gibby, que suerte que la señora Puckett no me mató. Freddie me envió a reportar su "secuestro" junto a la mamá de Sam a la policía y después nos obligó a volver a Canadá para ver si sabían algo, pequeño problema, nos arrestaron, larga historia.

**Sam POV**

Estaba muy enfadada, la broma ya no era broma, era un vil y cruel acto de venganza después de años de hacer la vida imposible a esos tres tontos. Marqué el número de Carly, para que les dijera que me sacaran de una vez, pero no estaba disponible. Traté de llamar a Freddie, pero no había señal, así que me puse a jugar un juego, diez minutos después se acabó la batería.

Quería hacer pipi, y casi me hago cuando alguien me levantó, alguien que se quejaba por mi peso, "¡No peso tanto!" pensé enojada. Me volvieron a dejar en el suelo. Crucé los dedos porque estuviéramos en Seattle.

**Carly POV**

—Tengo hambre— le dije a Gibby, que enseguida fue a buscarme algo para comer.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Carly? — Freddie preocupado se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Freddie, Sam sabe cuidarse, te aseguro que está en algún lugar comiendo, frente al mar, tomando sol y llamará cuando se le dé la gana volver.

**Sam POV**

— ¡Déjenme salir! — enloquecí y grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Alguien gritó asustada y luego otro que hablaba algún idioma asiático o africano comenzó a hablar sin parar. Después comenzaron a patearme.

— ¡Abran la maldita maleta!

No sé si me entendieron, pero alguien la abrió.

Fue mi segundo nacimiento, desde ese día la maleta sería algo así como mi madre, nunca había amado tanto el aire. Di una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Pero mi momento de felicidad fue muy corto, al encontrarme con unos desconocidos con ojos rasgados mirándome como si fuera una cosa rara.

—Voy a hacer pis— les dije, poniéndome dificultosamente de pie y corrí lejos.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que no estaba en Seattle, o en Estados Unidos, porque todo el mundo hablaba un idioma extraño y lucían diferente.

Me acerqué a un hombre gordo con unos lentes de sol, una gorra y una camisa que decía "U.S.A", a mi juicio, era estadounidense.

—Disculpe ¿Dónde estamos?

—Malasia— estaba en lo correcto, el tipo era norteamericano y no estaba en Seattle.

—Gracias… ¿Y el baño?

—Allí— indicó un cartel.

—Gracias— le quité su enorme hamburguesa a medio comer y corrí, porque no había orinado en más de un día y no soy pozo sin fondo… a algún lugar tiene que ir la comida después de que entra por mi boca.

Mantuve todo el tiempo la calma, no tenía idea de que tan lejos estaba de Seattle, ni en que continente estaba, lo único seguro es que cuando encontrara la manera de volver, el segundo en el que diera un paso en Estados Unidos, los tres bobos que fueron conmigo a Canadá, estarían muertos, y era mejor que desde ya comenzaran a cavar su tumba.

Me acerqué a un enorme mesón del aeropuerto.

—Hola— dije no muy segura si iban a entenderme.

—Buenos días— saludo la mujer con un acento extranjero— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Emm… esto es complicado ¿sabe? Pues, estaba en Canadá y para poder pasar a Estados Unidos tenía que…espere, hagámoslo más fácil— dije al ver su cara de confusión— ¿Tiene un teléfono? — Me indicó unos públicos— No tengo dinero— contesté— ¿Me da una moneda?

Me quedó mirando.

—Bien, conseguiré mi dinero ¿Cuánto cuesta un pasaje a Estados Unidos?

Me dijo el precio y casi se me cae el alma a los pies, busqué la salida del aeropuerto.

Podía hablar con la policía o alguien que me ayudara a volver, pero tengo algunos problemas con el extranjero y no sé si Malasia está en mi "Lista de países que no debo visitar porque soy buscada en ellos". Si, enserio es una lista de países, si no me equivoco son 63, México está entre ellos, así que le quité un enorme sombrero a una señora y me lo puse para cubrir mi rostro por las dudas.

**Freddie POV**

Spencer y la señora Puckett estaban detenidos por la policía Canadiense, Carly estaba aun atorada, pero en vez de agua, estaba cubierta por una manta, o tal vez se disolvería de tanto tiempo que estuvo sumergida.

Gibby estaba dando cabezazos de sueño en la mesa y yo me había puesto a probar con la computadora, desafortunadamente, como el celular de Sam era nuevo, nadie sabía su contraseña, no podía localizarla y estaba desesperado buscando en páginas de noticias algo sobre una rubia americana causando problemas en el medio oriente o algo por el estilo.

**Sam POV**

Caminé entre la gente, me aleje de el "centro de la ciudad" y llegué a un sitio más tranquilo, lleno de casas. Llamé a una y les hablé con la esperanza de que me entendieran, pero me dispararon con una pistola de agua. Seguí caminando y entré en un pequeño negocio.

—Buenos días— salude modulando.

— ¿Que querer?

— ¿Tiene teléfono? — hice un gesto con mi mano simulando un teléfono.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Me lo presta? — me indiqué y luego junte las manos a modo de ruego.

Lo pensó un momento y asintió, dejándome pasar el mostrador. Me senté en la silla junto al teléfono siempre siendo observada sigilosamente por la dueña.

—No es que me lo vaya a robar— dije mirándola y luego al teléfono, aunque seguramente no entendió.

Después recordé que necesitaba el prefijo para llamar desde Malasia a Estados Unidos. Por suerte bajo la mesita del teléfono había una guía telefónica donde en la última página tenia los prefijos para llamadas al extranjero. Marque el prefijo de Estados Unidos y luego el de Seattle que conosco de memoria, he tenido que llamar varias veces a mamá desde otros países. Después marque el número de Carls, pero seguía diciendo que no estaba disponible y luego llamé a Spencer, pero tampoco estaba disponible (N/A: Spencer está en Canadá, no Seattle, el prefijo no sirve. Si alguna vez necesitan llamar de Malasia a Seattle, aquí tienen los prefijos: 00 + 1 + 206 + Numero. ¡Nunca se sabe!), por lo que llamé a mi tercera opción: Fredweird.

**Freddie POV**

Escuché un ruido y sentí una vibración junto a mi oreja.

— ¡¿Sam? — exclamé despertando y levantando mi cabeza de golpe del teclado. Miré alrededor, pero no había nadie, solo Gibby, babeando sobre la mesa de la cocina. Reaccioné y contesté mi celular aun con los ojos medio cerrados.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Freddie! —_mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar su voz.

— ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —le di un bombardeo de preguntas.

— _¡Cállate bobo! —_Me interrumpió_—Estoy bien, pero tú, Spencer y Gibby no lo estarán— _era de esperarse_— Escucha, mi celular no tiene batería, no podrán volver a llamarme, estoy usando un teléfono prestado._

— ¿Dónde estás?

—_Freddie, estoy en Malasia._

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamé sorprendido, despertando a Gibby.

—_MA-LA-SIA— _repitió.

—Escuché, escuché. Quédate cerca del aeropuerto, voy por ti.

—_No necesito tu ayuda, tonto, puedo conseguir un trabajo._

—Sam, estas al otro lado del mundo.

— _¿Ah, sí?_

—Sí, otro continente. Te guste o no vamos a ir por ti, no hagas nada peligroso Sam, por favo-

—_Freddie, tengo que colgar, hay una señora que está enfadándose tras de mí._

—Pero-

—_Mira, si no vuelvo en dos semanas, puedes int-_

— _¡__Ini adalah__satu serangan__!*__ —_ escuché una voz que no era la de Sam al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Sam!

— _¡__Tangan__di belakang__kepala!*__ —_dijo la voz masculina, seguido de unos gritos y el sonido de un disparo.

— ¡Sam, contesta! — comencé a desesperarme.

—_Estoy bien, Freddie, están asaltando el local, voy a colgar._

— ¡No, no, Sam!

— _¡__Hang__telefon__itu!*_

— ¡Sam! — *beep,beep,beep*

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gibby acercándose.

—Gibby, quédate aquí, cuida de Carly, tienes que estar atento a que Spencer o a que Sam vuelvan a llamar, tengo que ir a Malasia— estaba decidido, caminé a la puerta.

— ¡Me encantan las milanesas! —dijo alegre.

— ¿Qué son las milanesas? — me di la vuelta para ver a mi extraño amigo.

— ¡Gibaaay! — exclamó alzando las manos. Me limité a darme una palmada en la cara.

No sé si Carly muera de hambre, ojala Gibby la cuide. Tampoco sé si Spencer está durmiendo en una celda, mi prioridad ahora es Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer :) Tengo el siguiente capítulo, que es el último, terminado, lo subiré mas tarde.<strong>

**Bien, se que no saben hablar malayo. Yo tampoco se, así que aquí están las traducciones en orden:**

***¡Esto es un asalto!**

***¡Las manos tras la cabeza!**

***¡Cuelga ese teléfono!**

**Me tome un tiempo para investigar sobre Malasia. El clima, fauna, lenguaje, etc. Es un interesante país, podrían leer sobre él.**

**En Malasia hablan muchos idiomas, y bueno el inglés está presente así como para aprenderlo, como nosotros en la escuela, así que si les parece extraño que hablen un poco de español es porque en realidad es inglés...ustedes entienden.  
><strong>


	2. ¡Odio Malasia!

**¡Hola, otra vez! Bueno, los dejo leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Sam colgó apresurada el teléfono y puso las manos en alto, mientras era apuntada con una pistola.

Comenzaron a gritarle cosas.

— ¡Hablo inglés! — exclamó, poniéndose de a poco de rodillas, junto a la dueña del local.

— ¿Quién llamar? — le preguntó un sujeto.

—Estados Unidos— contestó para que entendieran.

— ¡Ella pedir refuerzos! —gritó el mismo hombre.

— ¡No, no, no! — Otro la apuntó con una escopeta— ¡Oye amigo, cálmate!

Eran tres hombres, armados y que le apuntaban, la chica no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Tangkap dia! Kita perlu melarikan diri*—ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe y los otros dos agarraron a la rubia que opuso un poco de resistencia y salieron corriendo, metieron a Sam en la maleta, la amarraron y arrancaron en el coche.

— ¡Sueltenme, idiotas! — gritaba desde el maletero. Un bache les hizo saltar, ocasionando que la chica se diera un golpe en la cabeza y por segunda vez en dos días, quedara inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Freddie entró apurado a su apartamento, ignorando a su madre, que estaba pasando aspiradora en la casa.<p>

— ¡Limpieza nocturna! — le saludó la mujer.

El castaño entró como bala a su habitación en busca de algo. Revolvió todo el cuarto y reunió varios dólares entre sus ahorros y dinero que se encontraba repartido entre sus cosas.

—Ciento veinte dólares. — Susurró— No es suficiente— golpeó un cojín— Tal vez si vendo esto…— tomó una vieja laptop.

—O si le cuentas a tu madre lo que pasa y para qué quieres dinero— habló desde la puerta la Señora Benson, provocando que el castaño diera un respingo.

—No es nada, mamá— le sonrió.

—No le mientas a tu Madre, Fredward Benson ¿para qué quieres dinero?

—N-no es importante.

— ¡¿No querrás irte lejos de mi? ¡¿Me vas a dejar sola? — enloqueció.

—No, mamá, de verdad

—Entonces ¿qué pasa? — bajó el tono de voz.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Sam— se rindió ante la insistencia de la mujer.

— ¿Samantha? ¿A dónde?

—Malasia— dijo muy bajo

— ¡¿Por qué está al otro lado del mundo? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Es mi culpa, fuimos a Canadá y ella fue sin pasaporte, intentamos traerla escondida en una maleta, pero al parecer la intercambiamos accidentalmente con alguien.

—Que mal— dijo la señora Benson, créanlo o no, sin una gota de sarcasmo.

—Y yo no revisé si Sam estaba bien, es decir, teníamos miedo de que nos descubrieran, así que avanzamos unos kilómetros para evitar cualquier inconveniente, y cuando la íbamos a sacar, no estaba. Volvimos a Canadá, pero no la encontramos, pensamos que había vuelto de otra manera a Seattle, así que nosotros también volvimos, pero no estaba acá. Tratamos de comunicarnos con ella, mande a Spencer a que le contara a la señora Puckett, fueron y reportaron la desaparición y después volvieron a Canadá por si habían encontrado algo, pero les arrestaron y Carly está atascada en la bañera…

—Lo sé— dijo la señora Benson y movió la cabeza para que Freddie continuara su historia.

—…Y Gibby no es mucha ayuda. Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de Sam, me dijo que estaba en Malasia y tuvo que cortar de la nada porque estaban asaltando el lugar desde donde llamaba.

—Eso es horrible, no me gustaría perderme en un país que no conozco.

—Entonces, te guste o no, voy a ir a buscarla— se puso de pie.

—Bien, vamos— le apoyó Marissa.

— ¿Qué? — le miró confundido.

—Vamos a Malasia, a buscar a tu novia.

—N-no es mi novia— desvió la mirada.

— ¡Oh, si lo que digas! — dijo sarcástica, saliendo del cuarto del chico— ¡Rápido, haz tus maletas!

—Pero ¿de dónde vas a sacar dinero?

—Lleva traje de baño, porque estas serán nuestras vacaciones.

Freddie sonrió a su madre, que con unos guantes contaba el dinero de la caja fuerte y volvió a su habitación rápidamente a armar sus maletas.

* * *

><p>La rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente y ya no estaba en la maletera, si no en una especie de casa. Escuchó otra vez ese maldito idioma que le hubiera gustado entender, se gritaban cosas enfadados, estaban los tres hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa. Sam estaba tirada en el suelo, amarrada, lo cual no era un gran obstáculo. Localizó las armas, que estaban al otro extremo de la habitación, lejos de los hombres y con un par de movimientos desamarró la soga de sus manos para luego soltar la de sus pies. Se quitó el abrigo que traía encima y de uno de los bolsillos sacó su querido calcetín con mantequilla. Se arrastró hasta los hombres y cuando estaba cerca, se levantó y le dio a uno en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.<p>

—Yo les dije que me soltaran, solo robaron un pequeño negocio, lo que les hubiera hecho la policía seria mucho menor a lo que yo les haré— se acercó a otro que trató de darle un puñetazo, que la ojiazul esquivo sin esfuerzo, tomando el brazo del pobre hombre y lanzándolo un par de metros. Luego se acercó con mirada amenazante al otro hombre, girando el calcetín.

— ¡Bu! — exclamó y el hombre salió corriendo por la puerta.

Sam tomó una pistola y comenzó a disparar al aire.

— ¡Yija, vaquero! ¡Y no vuelvan a entrar a mi propiedad! — Gritó a los dos hombres, que tomaban el cuerpo de su compañero y corrían al auto, cuando ya estaban varios metros lejos, la chica sopló el arma, le dio una vuelta y la guardó en su bolsillo, poniendo una pose cool. Luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Bien— dejó de reír—si supiera donde estoy ahora, sería muy útil, miró a su alrededor y solo habían grandes árboles y pájaros cantando, por lo menos ya no hacia tanto calor como en la ciudad.

* * *

><p>La señora Benson y Freddie tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, con dos grandes maletas. Compraron dos pasajes a Malasia, que eran para cinco horas más. Se quedaron en el aeropuerto y cuando llegó la hora, abordaron el avión, partiendo el largo viaje de casi un día.<p>

* * *

><p>Llevaba un par de horas caminando por el camino de tierra, rodeado de grandes árboles, más de una vez se le cruzó algún roedor o reptil corriendo, no era extraño, ya que aparentemente estaba en medio de la jungla. No había comido casi nada a excepción de una hamburguesa a medio comer y una muestra de carne que le dieron en el supermercado. Se sentía débil, tenía que tomar algo, además estaba mareada. Encontró un árbol con algún tipo de frutos, escaló el árbol y sacó algunos, sin pensarlo dos veces se los comió, mala idea, porque eran muy amargos.<p>

Después de escupirlos, volvió a subir al árbol para buscar agua desde las alturas. Nada.

Cuando bajó, el suelo retumbo.

—"¡Ey, no peso tanto!" —pensó por tercera vez.

Seguía retumbando.

—"Lo último que necesito es un terremoto"

Pero definitivamente, no se trataba de un terremoto, si no grandes elefantes que venían justo en su misma dirección. La rubia saltó a un lado, pero eran muchos y uno de ellos, la vio y se asusto, haciendo que el resto se exaltara y comenzaron a seguirla. Escapó, por entre las ramas y arboles, tropezó un par de veces, pero las hojas del suelo amortiguaron su caída. Se escondió tras un árbol ancho, y fue efectivo, porque los elefantes pasaron muy tranquilos junto a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Freddie POV**

Amo a mi mamá, siempre la he amado, aunque sea tan sobreprotectora, pero ahora la quiero más. Íbamos llegando a Malasia, creo, porque la gente comenzó a despertar y guardar sus pertenencias. Hice lo mismo que ellos y desperté a mamá.

Bajamos y antes de que mi mamá empezara a alterarse por la gran cantidad de gente intenté explicarle mi plan.

—Mamá ¿te parece si vas a buscar un hotel y yo voy a buscar a Sam?

—Pero ¿cómo piensas encontrarla entre tanta gente?

—No lo sé, pero es mejor empezar a buscarla ya.

—Llámame si algo pasa, no te alejes, hijo.

—Gracias por confiar en mi mamá— le di un abrazo y corrí a hablar con el guardia del aeropuerto.

—Disculpe ¿habla español?

—Poco— respondió.

Saqué mi pearphone del bolsillo y le mostré mi protector de pantalla, una foto de Sam.

— ¿Ha visto a esta chica? — pregunté lentamente. El guardia asintió con la cabeza e indicó la salida—Gracias.

Afuera me puse a buscar taxistas que hablaran español, encontré uno y me dijo que había visto a Sam, pero se había ido caminando hacia el sur. Hacia el sur caminé.

Así fui preguntando en todos los negocios para saber si habían sufrido un robo o si habían visto a la chica que estaba en mi protector de pantalla.

**Sam POV**

Estaba perdida, la persecución me hizo internarme en la jungla y no encontraba el camino de regreso al sendero. Seguí caminando, ya estaba muy cansada y decidí acostarme sobre un montón de hojas, pero escuché un ruido y me puse alerta, estaba oscureciendo y el color del animal que me encontré a continuación, se camuflaba perfectamente con el anaranjado del atardecer. Un tigre.

Había lidiado con muchas cosas en mi vida, pero jamás había estado frente a un tigre, me quedé inmóvil, era mi fin. El tigre se acercó y yo di un paso hacia atrás. Pisé una rama y el animal rugió, lo vi sobre mí, era enorme, yo creo que media, con las patas totalmente estiradas, el doble que yo. Como último recurso me lancé hacia atrás para escapar, pero era inevitable, cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con los brazos.

**Freddie POV**

Había pasado preguntando por Sam en aproximadamente cien pequeños negocios que encontré en mi recorrido. Diría que disfruté el paseo por aquel país multicultural, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por encontrar a Sam.

—Hola ¿Español? — pregunté en una más de las tiendas.

—Si— dijo la señora, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ha visto a esta chica? — pregunté, enseñando mi pearphone.

—Sí, yo conocer— asintió enseguida— ella usado teléfono mío.

— ¿A usted la asaltaron ayer, no?

—Yo ir policía ahora, tres hombres.

— ¿Sabe algo de ella?

—Hombres llevaron.

— ¡¿Qué?

**Sam POV**

Ese momento en que vas a morir y los flashbacks comienzan a pasar estaba a punto de llegar, pero en lugar de eso fue un golpe contra el piso, y otro y otro, estaba rodando por una cuesta, que si no estuviera cubierta de hojas y matorrales, ya me habría matado.

Dejé de rodar y me frenó en una especie de charco pantanoso. Quedé empapada, me puse dificultosamente de pie, me dolía un brazo y me sangraba una rodilla. Escuché otro rugido y sin pensarlo, comencé a caminar y alejarme del lugar. Encontré un río, me lavé las manos la cara y bebí un poco de agua. Subí un árbol bajo, para alejarme del suelo y esos animaluchos y a pesar de los ruidos y el frío de la jungla, me dormí.

**Freddie POV**

Acompañé a la señora hasta la estación de policía, dónde habían tres hombres esposados y sentados en una pequeña celda.

Con un poco de dificultad para comunicarnos, logramos interrogar junto a los policías a los hombres, que sin duda habían estado con Sam, ya que uno tenía una mejilla hinchada, debe haber sido víctima del calcetín. Dijeron que la habían llevado hasta una pequeña casa donde escondían droga, pero que huyeron cuando les amenazó con un arma.

— ¡¿Dónde?

—Jungla— respondió el del moretón.

Lo agarré de la camisa y lo levanté.

— ¡Idiota, la dejaron sola en la jungla! — estaba enfadado, el hombre solo gritaba y pedía perdón en otro idioma, agachando la cabeza.

Los policías mandaron algunas patrullas a buscar a una norteamericana rubia por la ciudad y otra patrulla, junto a uno de los ladrones que los llevaría hasta la cabaña, fueron a ver si seguía ahí, yo me sume al equipo de la jungla.

Eran un par de horas en auto por la autopista y luego otras dos horas por un camino de tierra bastante irregular, llegamos a una pequeña casita de madera. Entré corriendo a buscar a Sam, pero no había nadie, después de mi entraron los policías que comenzaron a registrar el lugar en busca de las drogas, armas, etc.

Yo estaba alterándome, se estaban demorando un poco con el asunto.

**Sam POV**

Desperté con algunas gotas cayendo sobre mi cara. ¿Lluvia? Pero hace unas horas estaba muy despejado. Bajé del árbol y busqué refugio bajo unas hojas. Estaba tan aburrida, y enfada, y triste, y estaba sola en la jungla de Malasia, yo solo quería comer grasitos y volver a casa.

El dolor del brazo había pasado un poco, pero ahora me picaba mucho el otro. Vi mi brazo y estaba totalmente rojo e hinchado, malditos insectos, se dieron un festín de mi sangre.

**Freddie POV**

Por fin terminaron de revisar la cabaña y por radio hablaron con las otras patrullas, que no tenían noticias. Me acerqué a los arboles y encontré el abrigo de Sam, lo abracé y deje una lágrima caer, todo era mi culpa, tal vez Sam estaba sola ahí dentro, con todos esos animales.

Mandaron un equipo de rescate, que llegaría en varias horas, por lo que yo y tres de los cinco policías comenzamos a buscar a Sam, mientras los otros dos volvían con el ladrón a la ciudad.

— ¡Sam! — corrí por la orilla del camino gritando su nombre. Después de un par de horas, tuve que detenerme a descansar, llamé a mamá y le dije que probablemente no volvería en bastante tiempo al hotel, pero que estaba sano y salvo.

**Sam POV**

Sam, recuerda nunca comer frutos que encuentres en una jungla malaya, porque te hacen mal al estómago y son muy amargos.

**Freddie POV**

El equipo de rescate llegó y comenzamos la búsqueda, yo iba junto a un hombre corpulento, irritable y que no hablaba nada de español. Tenían una gran escopeta y caminaba sigiloso, atento a cada centímetro del suelo.

— ¡Saaaaam! — llamé.

—sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh.

—Perdón.

**Sam POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan insignificante y miserable, ahí estaba la gran Samantha Puckett, sola. Con hambre, frío y probablemente algún hueso roto. Prefería que el tigre me hubiera comido, o los elefantes aplastado.

Me daba vuelta la cabeza y veía doble, pero escuché claramente ese crujido. Me puse alerta, me asomé por entre los matorrales y vi una sombra, una sombra humana.

Me acerqué un poco y al distinguir bien quién era, comencé a correr.

— ¡Freddie!

**General POV**

Sam corrió desesperada y Freddie se giró inmediatamente.

— ¡Sam! — exclamó contento.

La rubia se detuvo frente a él. Lucía miserable, llena de lodo, un poco de sangre en su frente, los hombros caídos, ropas rasgadas y los usualmente brillantes ojos azules, estaban semi cerrados y opacos.

Freddie se preparó para el golpe y cerró los ojos, se lo merecía por ser tan idiota, pero no llegó, en lugar de eso, sintió unos brazos conocidos alrededor de su cuello.

—Idiota, te odio— la chica golpeó su pecho con una mano y después apoyó su frente en el mismo lugar, dejando lágrimas caer por fin. Estuvo mucho tiempo con esa sensación de angustia en la garganta, pero por orgullo no la dejó salir, convenciendo falsamente a nadie más que ella misma sobre su fuerza, pero el solo hecho de ver a Freddie, hizo que todo su ser se derrumbara.

—Está bien, ya estoy aquí— correspondió el abrazo y acarició su espalda cariñosamente— Perdóname.

No escuchó respuesta y los sollozos pararon.

— ¿Sam? — se separó y el peso muerto de Sam cayó sobre él.

El hombre avisó por radio que habían encontrado a la chica y cargó a Sam.

—Yo— se indicó a si mismo Freddie. El hombre comprendió y dejó a Sam sobre la espalda del castaño, que solo quería estar cerca de ella.

...

Llegaron hasta el camino, donde había un vehículo de rescate esperando. Ahí le pusieron varias inyecciones a Sam, ya que había sido picada por insectos que podían ser venenosos, algunas pomadas y parches y un cabestrillo en el brazo.

Cuando despertó, ya estaban llegando a la ciudad.

—Hola, princesa Puckett— saludó el castaño sonriente.

— ¿Freddie? — se extrañó un poco al verse recostada en una especie de camilla y con los dedos entrelazados a los de Freddie.

—Tranquila, iremos al hotel ahora, estarás bien.

—Quiero volver a casa— dijo cansada.

—Sí, volveremos, mamá está esperando.

— ¿Tu mamá?

—Sí, quiso venir conmigo a buscarte.

Sam sonrió.

—No me dejes— pidió cerrando los ojos.

—Tienes que dar declaraciones sobre tu secuestro, después iremos al hotel, te prestaré ropa, comerás algo y volverás a Seattle, ya compramos tu boleto.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bueno… Mamá dijo que estas serían nuestras vacaciones, porque tuvimos que usar el dinero para venir hasta aquí.

—Quiero estar contigo— susurró y volvió a dormir a causa de las inyecciones.

...

Llegaron hasta la comisaría, Sam simplemente dijo:

—Él, él y él me amenazaron con armas de fuego, me metieron amarrada a un maletero y me llevaron a una cabaña en la jungla.

Y eso fue suficiente como declaración.

Después tomaron un taxi, llegaron hasta el hotel que les indicó la señora Benson y subieron hasta la habitación. La señora Benson revisó el brazo de Sam, le dijo que cuando llegara a Seattle, fuera hasta un hospital y que le sacaran una radiografía

—Sam, tu mamá tenía un pasaporte tuyo— le dijo Freddie desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras la chica se cambiaba.

—Que bueno, no quiero volver a viajar en una maleta nunca más en mi vida— dijo saliendo del baño, con una camisa grande que le llegaba a hasta la mitad de los muslos y unos pantalones cortos de la madre de Freddie, amarrados con un cinturón.

—Te ves chistosa— rió Freddie.

—Silencio Benson, no me hagas enojar, tengo hambre.

—Entonces vamos a comer.

Bajaron hasta el casino de hotel y Sam comió todo lo que Freddie pudo pagar.

...

—Prométeme que no molestarás a las azafatas— le pidió Freddie, dándole su pasaje. La ojiazul no contestó, solo miró a Freddie directo a los ojos—Sam, te prometo que volvería contigo, pero dejaría a mamá sola, no puedo hacer eso— explicó, mirando a su madre.

—Freddie, siendo sincera, no me molestaría— habló Marissa.

— ¿What?

—Creo que deberías acompañar a Samantha y asegurarte de que llegue bien a Seattle, además yo puedo cuidar de mi misma.

—Pero…

—De hecho, yo pensé que irías con ella, por lo que compré dos pasajes— dijo, sacando otro pasaje de su bolsillo.

El técnico de iCarly abrazó a su madre agradecido, y después salió corriendo del aeropuerto para volver al hotel a buscar su maleta.

**Freddie POV**

Me despedí de mamá por la ventanilla. El avión emprendió el largo viaje y tuve que soportar a Sam jugando con el asiento, riendo de la película que estaban pasando y preguntando "¿Cuánto falta?" cada cinco minutos, hasta que el sueño le ganó. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre mi hombro y un mechón de su rubio y lindo cabello cayó hasta su nariz. Con la boca semi abierta, la camisa holgada y las mejillas sonrosadas se veía adorable. Tomé mi pearphone y saqué una foto, tenía nuevo protector de pantalla.

Me rendí al cansancio y me uní a Sam, recargando mi cabeza sobre la de ella, apretando su mano y dejando a Morfeo hacer su trabajo.

…

Llegamos a Seattle y fuimos despertados por el capitán anunciando la llegada. A Sam pareció no molestarle nuestra cariñosa posición, pero antes de levantarse para bajarnos del avión me miró y dijo.

—Freddie, sobre todo lo que ha pasado…Por favor no le digas a nadie que me puse a llorar y todo eso, digamos que me encontraste comiendo en algún restaurant— me pidió con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien— respondí un poco triste.

...

Llegamos hasta Bushwell Plaza, dejé mi maleta en mi departamento y entramos al apartamento de Carly.

—Hola— saludó Carly sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Veo que lograste salir de esa bañera— le dije sentándome junto a ella.

—Sam, te extrañé, que bueno que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?— Se levantó para abrazar a Sam.

— ¡GIBSON, SHAY! — Exclamó con voz firme— ¡SE QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN CABADO SUS TUMBAS, PORQUE PUEDEN DARSE POR MUERTOS! — evadió el abrazo de Carly y subió las escaleras corriendo.

—Ya, corran— dijo Carly, y Gibby junto a Spencer salieron corriendo por la puerta principal.

—Saben que tarde o temprano los atrapará— dije antes de que desaparecieran.

De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a Sam con un bate de beisbol en sus manos.

—Benson, te daré cinco segundos para que corras con ellos— me miro impasible.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —comencé a ponerme de pie.

—tres, cuatro…

**Carly POV**

— ¡Aaaaah! — Freddie salió corriendo por donde mismo habían salido los chicos veinte segundos atrás y Sam hizo las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, mientras conservaba una sonrisa macabra.

Podía hacer el intento de ayudar…Pero si me hubieran mandado a Malasia, yo también me habría enfurecido, y estoy segura que no sería de mucha ayuda, por lo que me senté a ver televisión, mientras comía un grasito canadiense que Spencer me había traído de regalo, la verdad no saben mal.

**Freddie POV**

Un minuto después, en la recepción, Sam nos atrapó. Cuando terminó su venganza, fuimos todos al hospital, para que revisaran a Sam por su brazo y especialmente a Gibby, que se había llevado la peor parte de la golpiza. Por suerte, cuando el demonio rubio me agarró a mí, solo se acercó a mi oreja y susurró:

—Gracias por todo, Fredward— me lamió la oreja y después me dio un choque con su tan especial lápiz, dejandome inconciente.

No saben cuanto amo a este demonio con caireles de oro. Esto seguro que ella aún me ama y si algún día me caso con ella, les aseguro que mi luna de miel no será en Malasia, porque lo único que Sam hacia mientras la examinaban en el hospital era gritar: "¡Odio Malasia!"

**General POV**

— ¡Me encanta Malasia! — exclamaba la señora Benson, recostada sobre la blanca arena, disfrutando del sol y un exquisito jugo natural.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo... jaja. No es la gran cosa, pero queria rellenar ese espacio que estoy segura quedará vacío, es el estilo de Dan, siempre hace como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no puedo criticar a ese GENIO.<strong>

**Traducción:**

***¡Atrapenla! Hay que huir.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Pueden dejar comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos... Y dudas, porque habeces no me se dar bien a entender cuando escribo, suele pasarme. Tengo muchos pensamientos e ideas, pero la mayoría se quedan en mi cabeza xP**

**¡Ah! Y disculpen todas las faltas de ortografía.  
><strong>


End file.
